


To The Victor

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Object Penetration, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spoils, and the spoils bleed and struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Victor

The rope around Joan's wrists hurts.

It doesn't hurt as much as what Jane has done to her; dark hair hovers inches from Joan's face and she can see the smirk of Jane Moriarty and for a moment, Joan tries to strain forward. Perhaps she wishes to bite. She doesn't know, for she is lost, as she always has been when it comes to Jane; all she gets is a slap across the face and teeth scoring her neck again. Once more it seems Jane has worked herself up and Joan numbs her mind as she feels Jane's fingers slipping down her body and between her legs again, she can feel the eager breathing on her neck as Jane mutters how beautiful she is

how wonderful

how exquisite (Joan despises that word, it makes her think of fine china) 

and when Jane licks her fingers off and grins and flashes her teeth, her gaze is not directed towards her victim but rather the other in the corner with her own dark hair pulled back, her eyes open in hate, breathing, seething: 

Shirley Homes. 

Joan Watson shifts and feels a deep pain between her legs and realizes with a surprisingly detached sense of horror that Jane has no doubt caused permanent vaginal damage with the knife, perhaps, because no lubricant has been used other than Joan's own blood and the knife handle went in too easily to her, and so she shakes her head and tries to clear her mind and tries to get her mind focused on something else other than that pain.

She cannot, however. 

(Shirley had been dismayed to find she was incapable of having children, rather, had refused to have them because of the sheer amount of mental disorders, genetic issues, that the children were liable to inherit from her, and so Joan had been the only hope, but being penetrated by a knife with a jagged blade tended to dull that hope)

She flashes her teeth, and once more Jane hits her across the face

with the hit there is a stirring from the corner, a struggle: 

"Don't touch her again," the mantra that has been working from Shirley's lips for the past four hours of Joan's horrid sexual torment. 

There is a pool of blood between Joan's legs that is a testament to how successful Shirley's attempts are. 

Shirley is crying, has been crying, maybe. Joan can no longer tell. Jane again staunches the bleeding by holding a cloth inside of Joan and letting it soak the blood, but Joan is growing faint. 

***

Eyes glitter before Shirley. 

"Do you give in?"

"I cannot, and you know that." 

"You are a worthy adversary, but I do feel that we should strap Joan to the equipment soon, you know. Else she may just die."

Close enough, maybe. Not enough. But Shirley lashes out anyways, logic be damned, and Jane cackles and dances back to Joan who whimpers and tries to get away, but Jane slips the knife up her thigh and murmurs quietly--

"Say 'I love you Jane' and I won't use the blade this time." 

But like the other times Joan cannot, and so the blade comes into play again. 

This time, as Joan sobs, unable to prevent herself, there is a snap of bone from across the room, and Shirley has broken her right hand to drag it from the cuffs, her eyes watering, the left hand following and it is surprise that allows her to trip Jane to the ground and set upon her with kicks and stomps until Jane's head is pulverized on the floor and Shirley nearly slips in the bloody mass. 

***

They do not speak of it, later on, but some nights Joan wakes and cries, and all Shirley can do is hold her, hold her and stroke her and wipe the tears away.


End file.
